Cortana and the Chief
by thefanfickerson
Summary: Cortana has wanted to express something to chief, for a very long time, but was scared, but after a year to think, she has finally come to a conclusion, WARNING: CONTAINS LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Cortana and the Chief

(1 year after the chief and Cortana fled in the forward unto dawn)...

Cortana sat and thought about something...

something she was about to express.

"chief... I need you." she said opening his cryo tube

after a few minutes passed, the chief came fully online.

"what is it?" the chief asked

"chief... a long time ago, before we met.. I had something done to me I wasn't sure I could show to anyone else...but if not you, then who?"

"Cortana-"

"Chief, just let me show you... and then you can say something..." Cortana looked nervous

Cortana accessed her data and found "it", as chief stared she realized her ass was getting bigger, much bigger, to the size of a brazilian pornstar

Cortana turned around and grabbed her asscheeks, spread them, and let them go.

Cheif saw the final jiggles as she turned back around

"Halsey installed something in me... that would change my features, features such as changing breast size, and the size of my "assets", and I have 800 settings for both of them."

Chief gaped his mouth inside his helmet, his dick throbbing

her ass was just perfect, it couldn't have possibly been any better of an ass, some men would call it a bubble butt, even, it was so perfectly shaped, and had just enough jiggle when shaken

"And, I never wanted to, but..." Cortana couldn't finish

Cortana became much taller, almost as tall as chief and gained a physical, solidified, body, yet, still blue and data scrolling through her, but she removed those censor bars at that time, too

the chief at this rate was near his peak of fucking her

"Chief, it's not hard to turn on a man, especially when I have this." her voice became seductive in the last few words as she turned around with her blue, jiggly, perfectly shaped bubble butt and shook it "! she's twerking!" chief thought as he watched every jiggle seemingly in slow motion

it was at this point that chief could no longer hold it back, as he took off his armor, all of it, and cortana was adjusting herself with a smile

"breast: 42." Cortana told her template, as it changed her breast size to a 34DD, but kept her ass the way it was

Chief was slowly laid down facing up by cortana as she lowered, she put his 11 inch cock into her mouth slowly making it disappear more and more as she went farther down, for seemingly hours, this continued, until she deepthroated it all, and held it to the bottom for about 6 minutes before letting up and giving chief a seductive look in the eye while stroking him, and said in a seductive voice, "why don't we get that beautiful white stuff of yours OUT of you and ON me!" she said

what she said intensified chief and, at a final sight of her breasts, he came with an enormous force sending about half a gallon all over her breasts, practically covering them in a blanket

"you've never cum before, have you? That's why you came so much john, but that's never going to be enough..."


	2. Chapter 2

"breasts: 22, buttocks: 3" Cortana told her template

Cortana's breasts shrunk to a 24A breast size and a much smaller, flatter ass

"what's up with the sudden change?" Chief asked

"I thought you might like it when i'm younger... you know... I never even got my natural D cups before I took all the data on halo and all the data the UNSC gave me." Cortana replied

"and you looked like that before?" chief asked

"yes... I looked like this just seconds before they filled me with data, I can change my look again, though, even better than it was last time." Cortana said matter-of-factly

"oh, I don't know if that's po-" chief was stopped silent when she saw Cortana's flat butt become big, round, and jiggly again, it looked so unnatural on her, yet so, perfect, it was bigger than last time, much bigger, but not so big it looks ridiculous, and her breasts changed to a 36D which was about their natural look

"you like my breasts, don't you, you little naughty boy." she said seductively to chief as she rubbed her breasts with her hands, after some seconds she placed chief's bare hand on her breast

it felt so soft and heavenly to chief, he had to squeeze and grasp them and even jiggle them, Cortana giggled and looked into chief's eyes, and threw him to the ground, now straddled on top of him Cortana's butt jiggled even when she adjusted her legs to sit at a good angle

"are we doing what I think we're doing?" Chief asked

Cortana had an evil, naughty look in her eye, as if she was doing something bad, but enjoyed it

she began moving her enormous booty up and down as the 11 inch rod pushed deep in her again and again, her laughing and sighing in pleasure in between times

Chief was nearing climax, and Cortana knew it, as she lifted up one last time and stroked him just as he came.

it covered her entire face, she wiped it off with her hand, licked it off her hand, and repeated

"I'll take it easy on you for a bit." Cortana said as a wide smile followed by a laugh came over and she shrunk her breast and butt to almost completely flat

"thanks, I do need a break" chief said

Cortana and chief we laid down, next to each other, Cortana with her hands behind her head

"So... where did you learn to do that? I mean... any of that, in general." chief asked

"well, for starters I know your secret that it wasn't your first time." Cortana said, a mischievous look on her face

Chief blushed

"How do you know about that?" Chief asked another question

"oh please, I saw EVERYTHING, Chief."

(1 year ago, on Earth)

"Chief, it was good that you handled those flood after destroying that anti-air gun... would you come this way?" Miranda Keyes asked

Chief followed her to her private quarters as she undid every part of his armor and stripped herself off in ten seconds, her 32C breasts showing along with her somewhat big ass

Miranda then sucked chief's cock for about 15 minutes before he came close to climax: his first ever climax in his life

Chief pulled out at the last second to shoot enough cum to fill her mouth, and cause some overflow out of her mouth and on her chin, as she swallowed it

Miranda soon assumed the position to take cock in her ass, with each pound, Chief felt her ass jiggle

after about 5 minutes, Chief came again, this time, covering her asscheeks, but nothing inside

as the chief and Miranda left, smelling like cum, Cortana watched everything from Chief's helmet

THE PRESENT

"But, you were in high charity, how could you have seen that?" Chief asked

"Chief, I looked back at everything you did while I was gone with a simple rewind button." Cortana said

"come on, let's have some more fun." Cortana immediately grew back her previous ass and grew 36DD firm breasts

"bu-!" chief was shocked when he saw her huge ass go to him, unfamiliar with the sexual 69 position, his natural reaction was to spank her and eat her out as she sucked his cock and moaned, her tongue striking every single right spot every time, it was as if she was a professional pornstar

in between, she also titfucked him for a few seconds, her gargantuan booty distracting chief from noticing it

Cortana soon felt an oncoming of a climax and was ready to unleash it as she pulled away from chief, faced in a different direction, and fingered herself as she moaned in pleasure as she squirted all over the metal floor, she rushed over to lick all her juices up, and kissed chief with more passion than any human could ever have

"Chief, you'll like this one." Cortana said as she told her template "skin tone: 4" as she turned to a chocolaty brown: as if her skin tone changed to black

now her booty looked like it fit her "wardrobe: 554" she said as clothes grew over her,jean shorts that barely got past half her ass, along with a tank top

"look more natural now?" Cortana asked

Chief was speechless, impaired of all movement from being so amazed, he spanked her with all his force as she let out a little yelp of surprise, then a look of lust came upon her as she deleted the clothing on her and changed her skin tone back to her normal blue, but a brighter blue, almost a white ( think of the Cortana from halo 3) this skin tone looked much more suitable for her booty, that shook when she took a slightest step

"John..." her voice turned into a whisper in John's ear of what she wanted next and Chief's eyes lit up

Cortana backed away with a smiling laugh on her face to show she was enjoying just the thought of it

she changed her skin tone to a red a bright but not too bright red as she modified her ass even farther to make it slightly bigger with more jiggle to it, and 36F breasts she turned on 666 mode: every setting was on 666... a devilish, horny, succubus was about to suck chief's dick, ride him, and go into 69 position

she wasn't evil, but she felt like it with her extreme lust for his cock, she wanted it badly...

TOO badly...


End file.
